Shut up and Dance
by InvisibleWriter23
Summary: This takes place after Allegiant, so if you haven't read all the books, please don't read this, there is a spoiler. There is a party and everyone is celebrating. Tris just wants to dance with Four.


Shut up and dance

**Author Note: I had this image in my head as I was listening to the song Shut up and Dance and had to write it down. **

**I don't own anything in the Divergent series, that is all Veronica Roth. I also don't own the song, it belongs to Walk the Moon.**

**Enjoy,**

**Invi**

Four POV

Since there was a dance being held in the pit in Dauntless headquarters, Tris told me that we had to go to. I was fine staying back in the apartment but everyone one celebrating her and the other recruits making it into Dauntless and she wanted to celebrate too.

_"Oh don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

Tris and I were spinning around the makeshift dance floor. She was gorgeous in her flowing black dress, as we spun it would billow out around her legs. I would spin and dip her on occasion. We would step apart and back again as we danced. At one point I took her by her right hand and spun her in a circle and then brought her back to me and wrapped both my arms around her. I had a giant smile plastered on my face as we danced.

_We were victims of the night,_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together,_

_Bound to get together._

From the moment I pulled her out of the net after she jumped into Dauntless, there was always something special about her small frame but her strong energy. After I was done with her tattoo, I brought my hand up into her beautiful blonde hair, it was so soft I couldn't help but touch it. I was such a happy man knowing that for what ever reason she chose to stay with me.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

We kept spinning around the dance floor, passing different people as we went, we past Christina, Will, and many others that I didn't even pay attention to because my full attention went back to Tris. She was having so much fun, the sparkle in her eyes were on full display, then again I probably just notice it more.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_

_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_Bound to be together_

Not only was her black dress backless but it somehow managed to lay just right that I could see her raven tattoo, I ran my hand up her body until I was running my figures gently over her tattoo remember the meaning of it. I also knew where her abnegation tattoo was and ran my hand over that too before she stepped back from me and spun herself in a circle before coming back to me, she made me spin in a circle too and I couldn't help but laugh at her. Once we were back together I brought my right hand up and ran it through her beautifully soft blonde hair.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

I am so glad that she was a fighter and made it through the recruitment process. She just never gave up, she would just get back up and go again. She made me want to better myself and be the best I could be. I was drawn to her and could never lose her, I had to protect her with everything I had.

_Oh, come on girl!_

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realize this is my last chance._

She was the girl I wanted to stay by. I could never think to be with anyone else. We spun and I dipped her in my arms, she laughed and smiled enjoying herself. I didn't know what she was thinking but I could tell she was at least happy dancing with me at this moment.

_She took my arm,_

_I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said,_

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance!"_

I would never take my eyes of her, she is my world. I would dance with her everyday if it made her this happy. There hasn't been many good points since she landed in the net, but this was making up for it and I was hoping to keep making up for it. I always wanted to see a smile on her face. She was mine and I was hers, we were meant to be together from the moment she landed in the net and I touched her hand to help her out, there was something between us.

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back,"_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

_This woman is my destiny_

_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_

_Shut up and dance with me."_

_Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me _

_Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me_

Suddenly I wake up from sleep, heart racing, I look around and realize I was in my new apartment alone. It was a dream, only a dream. I wipe my cheek as I feel a tear slip down. She was gone, she was gone and never coming back. I have to keep reminding myself that she is dead, shot and killed. I will never hold her in my arms again. We will never dance like we were dancing in my dream.

We were meant to be together and yet she was still taken from me too soon. She saved many peoples lives but it still hurt to know that she was gone. I have been waking up like this every night for months. I don't know if I will ever stop, it doesn't seem like it.

After my heart beat calmed down I lay back down and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. If it made you cry I am truly sorry but I couldn't help but write this out. It was in my head and needed to get out. I loved the books and I wish it hadn't of ended like it did. **

**Review if you would like.**

**Invi**


End file.
